the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuckle has THE STRONGEST ATTACK!? - The Dex! Episode 26!
|image=26.jpg|Epnumber=26|airdate=Aug 13, 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Pikachu|next=Zoroark}} Shuckle has THE STRONGEST ATTACK!? - The Dex! Episode 26! is the twenty-sixth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Guy Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Mold Pokémon, Shuckle! It aired on August 13th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Shuckle, the Mold Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Shuckle is a turtle like Pokémon that lives in a rock with various holes. * Despite its reptilian look, it is known as the Mold Pokémon. * Shuckle thrive in cool, damp environments, just like real mold. * To eat, it takes berries into its shell, where digestive juices turn it into Berry Juice. * It has the ability to stick its head and limbs out of any hole it chooses. Good Pokémon Science! * Shuckle are based off of Endoliths, which are organisms that live in enclosed spaces like shells and rocks. * The most common Endoliths are Lichen, Fungi, and Algae, all of which are incredibly resilient, which makes Shuckle's high defensive stats make sense. * Endoliths are also known to break down food and store it as a fermented paste, similar to what Shuckle does with berries. * Shuckle also shares traits with Barnacles and Mollusks, its name is a combination of "Shuck" and "Barnacle", meaning "A hollow shell with barnacles", which is exactly what Shuckle lives in. Battle Strategy Staller * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Sturdy * Nature: Careful (+Sp. Defense, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: HP and Sp. Defense * Moves: ** Encore ** Stealth Rock ** Toxic ** Rest * Shuckle's enormous defenses allow it to take hits, but its pitiful offenses mean it can't do a whole lot besides stalling. * Toxic is very important, allowing Shuckle to deal residual damage while taking hits. * When your HP gets low, use Rest to fully restore yourself. * Stealth Rock add to the residual damage, while Encore can trap opponents into a move that don't much. Pokémon (hypothetically speaking) If all of the following criteria are met, Shuckle can deal the most amount of damage out of any pokemon (Pre-Gen VI) * Level 100 * Max Nature, EVs, IVs in Defense * Triple Battle * Vs a Level 1 Ledyba, Combee, or Yanma * Partners use Helping Hand and have Flower Gift * Sunny weather * Holds a Metronome * Receives Pure Power via Skill Swap * Uses Defense Curl * Uses Power Trick * Uses Rollout consecutively 5 times * Gets a critical hit on the fifth rollout With these conditions, Shuckle can deal 481,266,039 damage. Gallery 26.jpg Good Pokemon Science - Shuckle.JPG Pokemon (hypothetically speaking).JPG Shuckle Intro.JPG Shuckle.JPG Shuckle Battle.JPG Shuckle End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Shuckle Category:Shuckle Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Good Pokémon Science! Category:Pokemon (hypothetically speaking) Category:Leftovers Category:Sturdy Category:Encore Category:Stealth Rock Category:Toxic Category:Rest Category:Metronome Category:Power Trick Category:Rollout Category:Defense Curl